Moonlight
by rissysaur
Summary: "You never… needed to tell me how much you love me. You've shown me how much you love me, and you've proved yourself to me hundreds of times. There's no doubt about that. And I want you to know how much I love you for that." Oneshot.


**A/N: Well, when you've got other stories that need to be updated, what do you expect? A new story, that is. I like how this one turned out, actually, but it's all a giant, fluffy sobfest. Maybe I should try to write an actual story for this pairing, considering they're my second favorite pairing. **

* * *

><p>I stepped out of my car, relieved to be home from my trip to Iceland. Not that I didn't enjoy seeing my little brother, it was just so… exhausting. I had gone to help clean up a bit after yet another volcanic eruption. I had been gone for a week- one long, long week. I was exhausted, and so glad that I could look forward to being with M-<p>

Sleeping peacefully.

Yeah. That.

Grabbing my bags from the trunk, I turned around to see Mathias in the doorway with a grin so big I was surprised his face hadn't ripped in half. He fumbled with the doorknob and all but sprinted towards me.

"You're back!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, followed by a long kiss.

"Hello to you, too," I said. "Now help me bring my stuff inside, you great lump."

Without another word, he grabbed all my bags, not even leaving one for me to carry, and brought them into the house, still managing to hold my hand and drag me along with him.

"I missed you so much," he said when we were finally in the house. His bright eyes looked me up and down, as if checking to see if I was okay.

"I missed you too," I said. His smile- if possible- got bigger.

"So, uh, have you eaten yet?" he asked, rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"I ate on the way here. Have you eaten?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, good, yeah, I ate," he said quickly. "Come upstairs with me; I have something to show you," he said- anxiously? Whatever, he was weird.

"Alright," I said, and he practically dragged me up the stairs, only slowing down when he realized I was going to kill us both if he didn't stop.

He led me into his- no, our room, never once stopping his thumb from rubbing circles over my hand- something he only did when he was nervous or comforting me. Usually I was the one comforting him, but...

He kept glancing back at me, a nervous smile on his face. I cocked my head slightly and raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Before opening the bedroom door, he turned around and grabbed both of my hands, squeezing them, and leaned down to kiss me once, softly. Slowly, like he was trying to tell me something. When he pulled away, he had such a soft, loving smile on his face- one that I saw very rarely, usually when I had done or said something to prove to him how much I loved him- or when I caught him watching me sleep.

"Wh-" I started, but he put a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Shh, just look," he said, opening the door and leading me into the dark room. As I turned around to ask him what this was all about, the lights turned on. No- there was a soft pink glow covering the entire room, and some sort of dance lights on the ceiling. Not strobe lights or a disco ball, but just a light that produced many nice shades of pink. Soft music was playing in one of the corners of the room, and his windows were slightly open. A light breeze blew in and the dark sky was visible through the white curtains. The moon's radiant glow shone through, adding an even more dazzling effect to the room. My jaw dropped, and all I could do was stare at him.

"Mathias..." I breathed. "What...?"

"Do you like it?" he asked, nervous.

"I... I love it," I admitted. "But... Why?"

His smile came back and he lifted one of my hands and kissed it.

"Nikolai, may I have this dance?" his smile was so dazzling in the pink glow and moonlight, and oh god, was I turning into some sort of romantic sap?

I nodded slightly, and that was all it took for him to wrap his other hand around my waist, bringing our bodies closer together. Never once did his bright blue eyes leave mine, or that bright smile leave his face.

"Nikolai," Mathias said quietly, looking straight into my eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

I blinked, a bit surprised by his question.

"You don't... You never… _needed_ to tell me," I said slowly, and his face fell a bit. Frowning, I stood up a bit taller and pecked him on the lips. "I wasn't done yet. I don't think you've ever told me. But you've... Shown me how much you love me, and you've proved yourself to me hundreds of times. There's no doubt about that. And... I want you to know how much I love you for that, because we both know I don't say that enough- but I love you, and you deserve to know that. So don't worry about not telling me how much you love me, because you don't need to. I already know." By the end of my little monologue, Mathias had tears in his eyes. He led me towards his bed, and we both sat down, his hand never leaving mine.

"Ah, but, Nikolai... I do think I need to tell you how much I love you, because you deserve to hear the words as well." he took a deep breath before continuing. "You... Know that for so many years, I fought to protect you, fought to keep myself from losing you. It was hard, all those times we fought. You and I, Berwald and I... And when I lost you, I was devastated. I didn't think there was anyway I could show you how much I loved you, so that you could see that I didn't just let you go- I did it to protect you.

"I was afraid... That you would hate me. You would never, ever love me, even if I did love you way back then. I never showed you my true feelings when I needed to. Berwald probably wanted to hurt me, because we were all assholes in those days, and also because he knew- oh, he knew. Everyone did, even little Ísland. I think, everybody but you knew. " he smiled at me, tears rolling down his face.

"But... Eventually, I told you that I loved you, and... That was probably the happiest day of my life, because you told me you loved me, too. I don't think I've ever been happier since I've been with you. _Jeg... Jeg elsker deg for hvem du er._" I inhaled and had tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall, letting the smile form on my face.

"_Jeg elsker også dig_," I whispered, and then Mathias started crying. Full out bawling. I pulled him close, letting him soak my shirt with his tears as he laughed and cried into my shoulder at the same time.

"Oh... Oh Nikolai," he laughed, wiping away some of the tears streaming down his face. "Y-you know how much I love it when you speak in Danish to me, because I know you hate it."

"Likewise," I said. "You always say Norwegian is just a Danish rip-off." I smiled at him slightly.

"Yeah, well, that's 'cause it is," he said, pulling me in for another kiss. I felt his warm lips against mine, tasted the wet, salty tears. He pulled away slowly, his hand still cupping my face, and another soft smile on his.

"There's something I need to ask you," he said with confidence. I nodded at him to continue.

He reached into his pocket for something, then slid off the bed to kneel on the ground. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw what he was doing, saw that beautiful smile of his, both loving and scared at the same time.

"Nikolai Sørenson, I love you more than I could ever put into words. You always know how to cheer me up when I'm having a bad day. I always know that when I come home from wherever I may have been, you'll always be there with a frown on your face, ready to slap me if I say something idiotic." he kissed me quickly to silence the protest that came to my lips.

"But I also know that by saying the right thing I can get you to smile, and god, do you have the most beautiful smile ever." I didn't try to hide the smile that was forming on my lips, and he swallowed, like his point had just been proven.

"And I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long that may be. I've loved you all these years, and don't plan on stopping anytime soon. So, Nikolai, will you marry me?" he opened the small box he had pulled out of his pocket and the small ring seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Mathias..." I whispered. "You know I love you... Of course... If course I will."

He started to cry again, and pulled me into the biggest hugs of all time, crying into my hair and whispering, "I love you" over and over, rubbing circles into my back. I can't say I didn't cry, too.

"You're such a cry baby," I murmured, stroking his unruly blond hair.

"Aha.. But I'd only cry for you," he assured me.

I pushed him away so I could see his face, which practically radiated happiness. I brought his face closer to mine so I could kiss him. This was more passionate, sweeter, and had more emotion than any of the other kisses. It said everything we couldn't.

"I... love you," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you, too," I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If either the Danish or Norwegian is wrong, I apologize- I was originally going to have their lines reversed, in which I _knew_ how to say that, but things happen... So if it is incorrect, please tell me.**

**Norwegian: "_Jeg... Jeg elsker deg for hvem du er." = I... I love you for who you are_**

**__Danish: "_Jeg elsker også dig" = I love you, too_**


End file.
